Kotatsu
by Nube Escarlata
Summary: El Kotatsu es muy útil para para hacerle frete al frío invierno, y para otras cosas más... interesantes. One-shot Ranma y Akane.


Kotatsu

Era invierno, el frió reinaba en el ambiente, por eso la familia Tendo ya tenía instalado su Kotatsu en el comedor para poder apalear el frío de alguna manera. En ese mismo instante estaba el Joven Saotome en el comedor, abrigándose con él. No había ningún ruido en la casa, todos los moradores estaban en sus distintas actividades. Nabiki aún no volvia de trabajar, Soun y Genma paseaban por el barrio y Kasumi había dicho que iría a visitar al Doctor Tofu para darle algunas de las galletas que había terminado de hornear. La paz reinaba en la casona.

Ranma leía tranquilamente un manga, o eso parecía, aunque con los ojos cerrados poco iba a poder leer. Llamaba la atención también el leve rubor en sus mejillas, ¿Tendría fiebre acaso? Puede ser. Tenía sus labios entreabiertos, y de vez en cuando dejaba salir leves jadeos y unos imperceptibles… ¿Gemidos? Quizás si tenía algo de fiebre.

Esa aparente calma se esfumo cuando escucho como alguien entraba rápidamente hasta la cocina.

-¡Que torpe! Olvide las galletas – Decía una apresurada Kasumi.

Esto hizo despertar a Ranma de su aparente sueño - ¡KASUMI! Volviste rápido.

La mujer de coleta, ya con la fuente con galletas en sus manos, se detuvo un momento frente al comedor – No es eso Ranma, olvide las galletas, me di cuenta cuando estaba donde el doctor, pero ya voy saliendo de nuevo.

El joven aún tenía ese leve sonrojo – Ya veo, pues que te vaya bie... ¡Aaaaahh! – Se ruborizó hasta la raíz del cabello y doblo su tronco ocultando su rostro, mientras sujetaba su estómago.

-¿Estas bien Ranma? – Pregunto preocupada Kasumi, intentando acercarse a él.

-¡SI! No te preocupes – Dijo rápidamente intentando que la joven no se aproximara más – Tengo un leve dolor de estómago, de repente me dan dolores más fuertes, es solo eso. Debe ser la comida de Akane – Volvió a repetir el gesto sonrojándose aún más, si cabía.

Kasumi lo miro aun con la preocupación en su rostro – Esta bien, si te sientes muy mal llama donde Tofu y volveré para hacerte medicina – Se dio la vuelta, pero pareció recordar algo – Por cierto ¿Has visto a Akane? ¿Está en su cuarto?

Ranma, que sabemos bien nunca ha podido mentir bien le respondió - Creo que salió con sus amigas de la universidad, no aviso a qué hora volvería.

-Está bien, nos vemos – Se despidió saliendo del lugar.

Ranma se quedó quieto hasta que escucho la puerta de la entrada cerrarse, frunció el entrecejo y levanto parte el Kotatsu para mirar bajo el. Ahí estaba su prometida, frente a su entrepierna, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, haciéndose la inocente - ¿Qué?

El muchacho se enojó aún más por eso - ¿Cómo que " _Que"_? ¿Por qué continuaste haciéndolo con Kasumi aquí? ¡Podía descubrirnos!

La chica comenzó a reír, limpio su boca y salió del lugar, trepando sobre Ranma hasta quedar sentada a horcajadas sobre él y cruzando sus brazos por su cuello– Exageras, Kasumi es demasiado inocente para pensar que hacíamos _eso_ en el comedor.

Se sonrojo cuando sintió las manos de su prometido sobre su trasero, apretándolo y con eso acercándola más a él – Puede ser, pero aún así no lo vuelvas a hacer.

Akane comenzó a reír suave- No te hagas el enojado, se bien que te gusto, aunque sea un poco.

Ranma sonrió en respuesta, ¿Cómo no le iba a gustar? Amaba lo traviesa que podía ser su prometida. Pasado el tiempo inicial de vergüenza y de conocerse en este nuevo mundo, ambos se asombraban de lo pasionales que podían llegar a ser. Claro, siempre bajo el resguardo de una habitación, gracias a tantos años como prometidos ya sabían que ante el más pequeño indicio de relación por parte de ellos la palabra "Boda" saldría a flote de inmediato, y ellos querían decidir cuando lo harían, la fecha más probable era cuando Akane terminada la Universidad. Ya habían esperado tantos años, ¿Que más daba esperar un año más? Solo debían seguir igual de cuidadosos que hasta entonces. Por eso lo había sorprendido cuando, luego de quedarse solos en el comedor, Akane sin decirle nada ingresara bajo del Kotatsu y comenzara a jugar con su miembro, las cosas se fueron subiendo de tono cuando lo saco de su pantalón y le dio la primera lamida.

El recordar cómo habían llegado a estar así lo hizo necesitar besar a su prometida, así que tomo sus labios, feliz de que Akane correspondiera el beso de inmediato.

-¡Que torpe! Ahora olvide mi cartera

Se quedaron congelados en la posición en la que estaban, no habían escuchado ni la puerta abrirse nuevamente ni los pasos de Kasumi, pero si escucharon cuando volvía de la cocina, y sin parar a mirar hacia el comedor siguió su camino - ¡Adiós Ranma!

Poco a poco los prometidos comenzaron a reaccionar, luego de escuchar la puerta cerrarse - ¿Crees que nos vio? – Pregunto una sonrojada Akane.

-Espero que no, nos habría dicho algo ¿No crees?

Más tranquila Akane le respondo – Tienes razón ¿Por qué no mejor nos vamos a la pieza? Me muero si alguien vuelve a entrar.

Fuera del Dojo Tendo, Kasumi reía de forma suave- La juventud, supongo que es de familia.

No podía decirles nada ¿Con que cara? Si ella preparaba galletas todas las semanas para poder ir donde Tofu y hacer lo mismo.

Fin.

 **Notas de la autora** : Soy la peor, tengo mil cosas que hacer y aquí vengo y escribo algo.

Como siempre, aquí mi twitter: **nube_escarlata** , siempre aviso cuando publicaré algo.

Si alguien esperaba algo más _fuerte_ por ser clasificación M lo siento, aun no me atrevo a escribir cosas mas detalladas.

Muchos besos.


End file.
